A Lyrical Universe
by stargatefan87
Summary: A series of short fics inspired by song lyrics.  DV
1. Crazy For This Girl

Title: A Lyrical Universe

Summary: A series of short fics inspired by song lyrics. DV

Rating: T (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters, although I would like to own Daniel **;) **I also do not own any of the songs

**A/N This one takes place after the end of the series.**

Chapter 1: Crazy For This Girl (song by Evan and Jaron)

Daniel watches as Vala strides into his office and promptly sits on his desk on top of the papers that he was looking at. He summons the strength to be mad at her, but finds the smile on her face while she looks at him too cute to be angry at.

"Hi darling," Vala says as she swings her long legs back and forth.

"Hi, what's up?" Daniel turns to look at the beautiful woman on his desk. Lately, he cannot take his mind off of her and he wonders if she has any idea how she is affecting him.

Vala smiles at Daniel. "I was thinking that you could take me out tonight. We all have tomorrow off and I really need to get off of this base." She leans forward and catches Daniel's eye.

He looks away, afraid that she will see the truth that he can no longer deny. "Umm, sure, I mean we can do something, go somewhere."

Vala's face lights up at Daniel's acceptance. "Really? Could we go shopping?"

Daniel groans a bit. He does not want to go shopping, but since he has come to realize that he is in love with Vala, he finds it harder and harder to tell her no. "Well, I suppose we can..."

The words are barely out of his mouth when Vala leaps off of his desk, kisses him on the cheek and begins to leave his office. "Oh thank you! I promise we will have fun Daniel!"

Daniel tries not to stare at her butt as she leaves the room but fails. He sighs to himself as he picks up his now crumpled papers and starts to work again.

Later on, Daniel takes Vala to the local mall. As she drags him from store to store, insisting that she try on almost every piece of clothing she finds and model it for him, he thinks to himself that he really must be crazy for this girl.

**Inspired by the following lyrics:**

**"Would you look at her**

**She looks at me**

**She's got me thinking about her constantly**

**But she don't know how I feel**

**And as she carries on without a doubt**

**I wonder if she's figured out**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

**Yeah I'm crazy for this girl"**

**END of fic one. Let me know what you think please!**


	2. World So Cold

Title: A Lyrical Universe

Summary: A series of short fics inspired by song lyrics. DV

Rating: T (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters, although I would like to own Daniel **;) **I also do not own any of the songs

**A/N: Daniel's thoughts when Vala was kidnapped by the Trust in Memento Mori**

Chapter 2: World So Cold (Song by Three Days Grace)

Daniel punched the dark blue pillow on his bed in frustration. It had been almost two weeks since Vala had been kidnapped by the Trust and had since gone missing. He felt responsible for her disappearance. If he would never have taken her out to dinner, maybe she would still be here with him.

Dinner was his attempt at doing something nice for Vala, since she had turned her life around for the better. It was also his way of trying to sort out his feelings for her.

Lying on his bed in his quarters, Daniel's mind played back the last memories he had of Vala before she disappeared. In his mind's eye he saw her long, luxurious dark hair cascading over her shoulders, the flower pinned in her hair. He remembered her gorgeous smile as she looked at him from across the table.

Daniel felt deep sorrow at the thought that he may never see her beautiful face again, never hear her sexy, accented voice call him 'darling', never get to tell her how much she was coming to mean to him.

Without her, Daniel did not feel whole anymore. He felt like a huge piece of his heart was missing, a piece that could only be filled by Vala.

The world felt like a cold and dark place where the fraction of himself that was left could not hope to survive in for long. Daniel felt a stray tear slip down his cheek as he thought of a life without the joy that was Vala in it. However, tomorrow was another day, and he would spend it trying to find Vala, trying to bring her back to where she belonged. Until then, he would not be all right, without her he could not feel the warmth of the sun, could not enjoy the fragrances of the world around him, he would just be a shell of his former self.

**Inspired by the following lyrics:**

**"I never thought**

**I'd feel this**

**Guilty and **

**Broken down inside**

**Living with myself**

**Nothing but lies**

**I always thought**

**I'd make it**

**But never knew I'd**

**Let it get so bad**

**Living with myself**

**Is all I have**

**I feel numb**

**I can't come to life**

**I feel like**

**I'm frozen in time**

**Living in a**

**World so cold**

**Wasting away**

**Living in a shell**

**With no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

**Living in a world so cold**

**Counting the days**

**Since you've gone away**

**You've gone away from me"**

**END of fic two. Please Review! :)**


	3. The Only Exception

Title: A Lyrical Universe

Summary: A series of short fics inspired by song lyrics. DV

Rating: T (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters, although I would like to own Daniel **;) **I also do not own any of the songs

**A/N: Set after the end of the series. Established DV**

Chapter 3: The Only Exception (Song by Paramore)

Vala watched Daniel as he worked to translate one of the seemingly endless number of artifacts that SG-9 had brought back from P something or other. She was tempted to move his precious artifacts aside and demand his full attention, but decided against it. He really did love his work and she was enjoying just watching him while she pretended to file away some of his papers.

"Vala?" Daniel did not even look up from the artifact as he addressed her.

She straightened herself. "Yes darling?"

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy."

Vala giggled at Daniel. "But it's so much fun. You are very easy on the eyes."

He sighed and finally looked up at her. "You're bored aren't you?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, very bored."

Daniel pulled his chair away from the desk and motioned for her to come over. He stood up and when she got close enough to him, he pulled her into a strong hug. "I love you," he mumbled into her shoulder and then gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too Daniel. I really never thought that I could have a real lasting relationship with anybody and you are proving me wrong everyday." She gave Daniel a soft smile.

He smiled back down at her. "I know you have been through a lot and I am glad you decided that I am worth the risk."

"Definitely worth it darling." She pulled his head down to kiss him again.

Hours later, Vala cuddled up to Daniel in their bed and thought about how only a few years back, she would never have thought that she would let somebody else have her heart. She considered herself very independent, not letting anybody too close to her, using flirting and innuendo instead of opening up with her feelings.

However, Daniel was an exception, the only exception. She opened herself up to him and let herself fall in love with him. No one else, just Daniel.

**Inspired by the following lyrics:**

**"And I've always lived like this**

**keeping a comfortable distance.**

**And up until now I've sworn to myself**

**that I'm content with loneliness.**

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**

**Well you are the only exception.**

**And I'm on my way to believing.**

**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. "**

**End of fic three. Review and let me know if you like any of these so far.**


End file.
